Hatori's delimma
by lastat-chan
Summary: The beach is so a relaxing place, unless your a seahorse in the middle of summer and it's mateing season what will happen to Hatori. Mpreg HatoriXOC sorta
1. Accident

Prologue:

Tohru thinks it's time for some fun and relaxation in the sun, so where else to go to but the beach! Shigure managed to get Hatori to join them hoping he'd loosen up a little, but something else happens… Something that'll change Hatori's life forever…

* * *

"Ahh, it's so warm here; it's perfect!" said Tohru as she stretched her arms toward the sun in her navy blue and white one piece swim suit. Kyo had the towels and umbrellas and walked grudgingly beside Hatori who didn't look any happier.

"Today was a wonderful day for the beach Tohru!" smiled Shigure as he walked next to her with an optimistic smile on his face.

"Yeah, little Tohru-chan has some good ideas," said Ou-chan as she finished Shigure's statement, Hannah followed quietly behind them. Yuki smiled and had to keep Momiji from jumping around everywhere. Finally they found a spot and watched Momiji splashing around in the tide playing with other people mainly women, Hatori walked over to keep Momiji from being transformed, but right as he moved Momiji along and girl fell on top of him but luckily since they were in water no one noticed the poof of smoke.

"Oh no! Hatori, Hatori where are you!" said Momiji as he splashed the water looking for him.

Hatori was out cold, he was underwater and he couldn't move. Finally as he opened his eyes he was in some seaweed his tail was tangled and there was something strange all kinds of seahorses including him were there all entangled with seaweed and female seahorses. Then it hit him, it was seahorse mating season, after all the mating season lasted all summer no wonder he felt so weird. Then he realized a female seahorse was next to him belly to belly just like the mating goes. Hatori couldn't move it was to late the female's oviduct was inserted into his pouch on his stomach and he couldn't get away it was too late.

"What're you doing?"

"Hmm? I picked you as my mate," said the female seahorse as she slowly pulled away. Hatori sat there almost delirious, what was going to happen to him now?

"What happened?"

"You did a courtship dance with me and so I thought you wanted to mate with me… Well I guess it's to late now," she mumbled.

"Listen, I need to get back to the surface so I can go home, I can't stay down here."

"You're a mermaid? Oh wow my young's father is a male seahorse mermaid! Be careful don't exhaust yourself! Oh come back before you give birth, I know because you're a mermaid we might only have one or two but I don't care!"

"… Right…"mutter Hatori, so it was too late he had participated in what seemed impossible, how was he going to explain this to everyone?

"Wahhhh! It's all my fault Hatori's gone!" cried Momiji as he rubbed his eyes, Shigure looked around hold Shigure's swim trunks looking for him and comforting Momiji. Just then Hatori popped his head out of the water luckily no one could see the smoke so everything was alright for that problem.

"Hatori!" squealed Momiji as he splashed through the water and hugged him, Hatori stood stiff as a board while Shigure walked up.

"I think these fell off!" smiled Shigure as he handed Hatori his swim trunks, Tohru and the rest, except Hannah and Ou-chan, watched from the shore line.

"Thanks…" murmured Hatori as he pulled them on in the water.

"What happened?" asked Momiji as they emerged from the water and Hatori grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

"I was unconscious, after all I was only eight cm big and a human fell on me, plus I was washed off with the tide."

"Oh, that's good well it's late, we need to be going," said Shigure as he walked over to Tohru and the others.

"We'll come back tomorrow!" smiled Tohru.

"Yeah, tomorrow…" murmured Hatori, and then Shigure became suspicious as he watched Hatori walk off in almost a tired limp. Finally when they got into Hatori's car and drove off Hatori slept the whole way back. Now Shigure definitely knew something was wrong, but what was it?

Chapters 1 end…

* * *

**_Hey this is vamp, yes I'm writing an mpreg and if you don't like mpregs than please don't even waste your time. Intelligent criticism is welcomed and praise makes vamp a happy person undead thing. Well to next chapter…_**


	2. Shigure finds out

_**I do not own Furuba's characters, manga distribution, author, or anything but the mangas I buy at the store. Now on with the story!

* * *

**_

Hatori sauntered around his house it had been several weeks since the incident at the beach and he was starting to feel fatigued, hungry, and annoyed all at the same time. He knew these were common symptoms of pregnancy but how he was supposed to explain this to anyone else in the Sohma family was beyond him. Another thing that worried him was how was he supposed to show himself when his gut stuck out and when the baby starts to kick, what if someone hugs him? He sat down on the couch and lay his head down on the arm rest his eyes closed. He had just gotten done throwing up and now he was hungry again. He sat up then lay back down due to the fact he was sleepy he felt miserable, he was starving yet he didn't have enough energy to get up; he pushed his hair out of his face a little and he looked at the ceiling. Momiji was at school as was everyone else and Shigure was at work, well he was supposed to be at work as well but he definitely couldn't do it when he was having flu like symptoms even if the flu was not the case. Hatori then thought of what will happen when the baby is born, how will he explain that? How will it be born? Then the question that bothered him most was will I have one baby or two? Hatori looked out the open doors and unto the garden's beautiful landscape, the grass was lovely with the primed flowers that grew so carelessly on fences and the ponds glistened with sunlight that shown on them. Hatori managed to get up and stumble to the kitchen it was stocked luckily. He dug in the pantry and through the refrigerator looking for something; he was craving pickles and marshmallows for some unknown reason but he seemed to eat it, maybe that's why he was throwing up but oh well. He then walked back to the couch and lay down he looked to the couch in the far corner of the room and saw that Shigure should be out of work by now. He truly didn't wish to call Shigure if he could help it, but just as he was closing his eyes the door opened. Hatori looked to the door and saw Shigure walk in smiling ear to ear at him, Hatori just looked away he didn't feel like talking but he did.

"You know you should knock before entering."

"I know but I would come in anyway," said Shigure as he knelt down next to Hatori. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sick," muttered Hatori, which wasn't all exactly a lie he was feeling sick, but if he said he was fine that would've been a lie. "I need some rest."  
"Well I suppose I'll stay with you until Momiji comes back," Shigure said looking at the clock, two hours till Momiji came back and Shigure felt obligated to helping Hatori due to all the times Hatori helped him out.

"You don't need to stay," mumbled Hatori dryly.

"Are you thirsty?" asked Shigure looking at him.

"No, not right now."

"Alright if you need something tell me," said Shigure just the out of no where Hatori stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Shigure sweat dropped as he heard him throw up then stop and wash his mouth out.

"Hatori, what's wrong? You've been acting like this ever since we were at the beach five weeks ago."

"I'm sick; my immune system is weak so I've been getting sick lately."

"You're worse than Yuki, you know how sickly he is, and so it can't be that."

"Shigure," said Hatori pleadingly but Shigure wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Hatori, you can trust me, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong I just have the flu."

"For a month?" asked Shigure.

Hatori then remembered it was a month since the mating occurred and so he was a month in to his nine month stages. He sighed and moaned and laid his head on the arm rest, Shigure sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Hatori, I'm worried you're my cousin and I want to know what's wrong."

"Shigure, it's too unbelievable for you to comprehend," mutter Hatori as he laid his right hand on his stomach.

"Hatori tell me, we turn into animals what should I not believe?"

"Alright, I turn into a seahorse right?"

"Yes."

"Well during the summer its seahorse mating season. Remember what happened at the beach this summer?"

"Well yes when you disappeared."

"I took part of the mating ritual somehow."

"Really so you got a seahorse pregnant?"

"Not exactly, Shigure."

"Well then what's wrong?"

"It's nothing… Never mind what I was saying it's stupid."

"Hatori," said Shigure in an annoyed serious voice just to be interrupted by Momiji who came running in.

"Hatori-sama, I'm home!" squealed Momiji running in.

Hatori relinquished a sigh of relief for once he was saved by Momiji were as Momiji was usually causing all the chaos. Shigure greeted Momiji and they got into a little conversation giving Hatori enough time to slip off to a different room so he could lie down. A new question arose in his head how will he tell Shigure his current condition? Shigure obviously didn't understand seahorse mating rituals and so couldn't possibly know what was wrong with him. Finally Shigure walked in and looked Hatori over a little bit.

"Hatori tell me what's wrong."

"Shigure," said Hatori in a pleading voice.

"I'm worried. I was worried the day the incident occurred so please tell me."

"You would worry more."

"Hatori," said Shigure in a series adult tone.

"Shigure, I'm… Pregnant," said Hatori awaiting Shigure's horrified expression.

Shigure stood there for a second then started laughing; he knew men couldn't get pregnant. Hatori glared at him from beneath his hair and his sunk lower onto the couch in annoyance.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"But… But Hatori… Man can't become pregnant!" said Shigure laughing more. Hatori glowered from his position and frowned more.

"Get out…" said Hatori quietly almost like he was hurt.

"You're… Serious about this aren't you?" asked Shigure getting his laughs under control.

"Male seahorses are the ones who hold the young, not the female Shigure…"

"But you can't be pregnant I mean that's… You're not a seahorse now are you?"

"I can still carry the babies in human form."

Shigure was shocked he didn't know what to say his cousin really was pregnant. He didn't know what to do, whether he should let Hatori take care of himself, or Shigure could help Hatori out. Shigure went with option two for obvious reasons.

"Hatori keep off your feet. I'll come back and help you out tomorrow I'll work from house on books if I have to."

"Shigure."

"Now, now calm down. Being upset isn't healthy for you or the baby right now."

"See you tomorrow."

"Alright! Ciao!" With that Shigure was gone. Hatori stood up to go see Momiji and he saw Momiji reading his homework but not doing so well due to he couldn't sit still. Hatori sat down next to him and started to work the algebra problems out with Momiji. Then Hatori thought of something that made him sick to his stomach.

_'I wonder if I will have a healthy birth…'_

_

* * *

_

**_Bonjour it is I again sorry for the long update school sucks! Well i hope to get more written soon so please bear with me I'm haveing some trouble at school so it might be slow updateing. Well till next time this is vamp._**

**_Ciao!_**


End file.
